


Seventeen Drabbles

by ZealouslyMinki



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealouslyMinki/pseuds/ZealouslyMinki
Summary: Stories I’ve written or started in 2015-2017 that may never get finished, but I rediscovered them and thought they may be nice to share!





	1. Chapter 1

Seungcheol thinks he won't find love again after Jihoon leaves him, though really, Seungcheol can't blame him for leaving and not looking back. Having a lover go through a traumatic accident by itself is hard to work through, but having a lover that gets metal limbs to compensate? Seungcheol hates himself, hates his metal arms and his metal foot especially. They're cold, he's unable to feel things as he used to. They're scary and Jihoon hated them. He stopped letting Seungcheol touch him after awhile before leaving. Seungcheol never thought Jihoon would ever actually leave though.  
Mingyu is handsome though, tall and warm with all his limbs attached. Seungcheol knows he'll take care of Jihoon, but he still cried when the divorce papers are finalized. He hears through Hansol that Jihoon was married a few months later, it stings still. His golden retriever presses her cold nose against his thigh, and he looks at her curiously. She pulls him out of his daze most of the time, he adores her for it. He runs his fingers through her fur, feeling the slight sensation of it through the artificial nerves he has. 

"What is it girl?"

She gives a low woof and her tail begins to wag, and then Seungcheol sees what has her worked up. He's gorgeous, hair down to his shoulders and a pair of warm eyes to match. Seungcheol loves this coffee shop, its warm and the man with the name tag 'Junghan' is always kind to him. Today, Junghan is coming his way with two mugs in his hands. He offers Cheol a warm smile as he sets down the fresh coffee, 

"It looked like yours had gone cold, I hope you don't mind that I brought you a new one."

Seungcheol eyes the other mug in Junghan's hand, it is filled to the brim with whipped cream. Junghan gives a nervous laugh and he looks at Lola, Seungcheol's retriever. "I know that she's a service dog and she's working, but she's working pretty hard so.. Could she have a treat?"

Seungcheol found himself smiling at that, wider than normal. He nodded and watched as Junghan set the cup down at Lola's level. She began to lap at the cream, her tail wagging the entire time. Junghan was beaming as he stood, then he looked at Seungcheol and began to play with his fingers. "You come in here a lot, I look forward to seeing you when I open in the mornings." He paused, and Seungcheol felt a slight wave of panic wash over him, "I was wondering if you'd like to eat dinner with me some time?"

Seungcheol's panic washed away and was replaced by a warm blush, "Are you sure? I mean.. I would love to, but wouldn't you rather have someone..?" He motioned to himself, "Someone who isn't like me?"

Junghan just cocked his head to the side, "Someone who isn't like you? Tall, sweet and handsome? Those tend to be good things to look for." There was that warm smile again, and Seungcheol forgot to breathe. Junghan reached down and gently laid his hand on Seungcheol's, and Seungcheol wanted to draw his hand back because he was cold, Junghan wouldn't want him if he remembered he was cold-  
"Please? If you really don't want to have dinner with me its okay, I won't push but I'd really like you to." 

Seungcheol watched as Junghan gave his cold hand a squeeze before he gathered up Seungcheol's first cold coffee and headed back behind the counter. Suddenly, Seungcheol just felt like he was on a cloud.  
*  
Seungcheol learned a lot about Junghan over dinner. He was a single parent, having been careless in college. Chan had no father in the picture, but that didn't seem to matter to either of them. Junghan had asked his mother to watch Chan for the evening, so that he could have a date without a ten year old in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from Yu-Gi-Oh! Involving priest Seto and Kisara but with Junghan and Seungcheol. (Back when I spelled Jeonghan as Junghan)

He was beautiful, the only one that managed to bring a smile to Seungcheol's face. As a high priest and wielder of magic, Seungcheol was often too busy to deal with people who drew any other emotion from him aside from annoyance. His best friend Jihoon was even barely graced with a smile anymore. Seungcheol grew fond of Junghan almost instantly, the bright smile and silvery hair drew him in like a moth to a flame. The high council, however, took Junghan's silver hair as a bad omen. Every time Seungcheol pulled Junghan into his arms, he always felt watched. He knew that Junghan would never be safe within the palace walls unless they were wed, so he pled to his brother the prince Mingyu that he may craft a ring. Mingyu smiled warmly at his brother, taking his hand and holding it tightly. "Be happy brother, I will see to it that he is protected."

The happiness that blossomed in Seungcheol's chest was a new feeling, this hope that a dream may come true for him. He rushed to find Junghan, knowing that soon he would be visiting as he always did. As he exited the palace entrance, however, his blood ran cold. Laying across the statue of the feathered dragon from their lore was his precious silver haired lover, his breaths coming in slow rasps. Seungcheol carefully pulled his lover from the dragon's lap and he cradled him, pushing the strands of silver hair from his face. "Oh Junghan, what have they done to you?"

Junghan wheezed and leaned into Seungcheol's hand, wanting the comfort. Seungcheol felt his soul shatter as he saw Junghan's eyes watering. His breathing was growing softer, words left on Junghan's tongue as he looked up at Seungcheol despairingly one last time before his eyes rolled shut. Seungcheol held his deceased lover tighter and wailed, wanting to curse the gods that had taken the only thing he had held dear to him. His cries drew a crowd, he could see Jihoon rushing towards him and Mingyu pushing the guards away to get to him. Seungcheol found himself just closing his eyes, praying it was a dream. Instead, there was a deep voice behind him.

"It was necessary, he was filth. Silver is a bad omen, but with it comes magic. He will never leave you now."

Seungcheol felt his chest grow heavy and he heard the footsteps leave him. He looked at Mingyu as he came closer, the heartbreak on his face evident.

"Seungcheol-"

Seungcheol wanted to scream, to yell that Mingyu had promised he would be safe! That they would marry! Sounds of cracking stone broke his thoughts, and he clutched Junghan almost crushingly as he looked to the dragon statue. His eyes were blurry from tears, but he was still able to see the stone crumble away and a sleek, silver feathered dragon standing in its place. There were hushed gasps and guards raising their swords, but the dragon lowered its head to Seungcheol's level. Seungcheol felt his heart nearly stop as he recognized the same brown eyes his lover had bore. 

"Junghan."


	3. Tame A.. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story that never got off the ground, it was an interesting idea of Seungcheol being a rich man and hiring a dragon trainer to train his dragon to track down his missing lover.

The beast was massive. 

It was easily fifteen feet tall, with a long neck and small front arms. It was almost like a wyvern, with a cloudy white coloring. The wings it had were thin, meant for gliding. It was young, Junghan could tell from the small horns that were growing straight from the crown of its head. Likely, it was a female. If he was right, his job was harder. 

"You can't be serious, you want me to tame this? The species is marked extinct and you have one in your basement!"

Seungcheol folded his arms over his chest, "Doyoon has been gone three days now, and I have a hunch as to who took him. You need to tame this beast and get him back. You know the money is worth it."

Junghan looked from the beast to Seungcheol, then back at the beast. "Double your offer, and you have a deal. It will be a miracle if this damn thing doesn’t eat me.”


	4. SoonHoon Boom Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is smutty so I may have to change tag ratings.

They had twenty minutes, ten more than what they needed.

Pulling the closet door shut behind him, Jihoon reached up and grabbed Hoshi's face to pull him into a deep kiss. He rocked against Soonyoung's front, feeling the others swelling erection through his skinny jeans. The thrusts from 'Boom Boom' were going to forever be imprinted in Jihoon's memory, but even better was Hoshi spinning Jihoon around and pressing him against the wall. Jihoon would never deny being needy for Soonyoung, but this time it was even more urgent. He felt Soonyoung slide down their pants and drop to his knees. There were warm, shaking fingers against his entrance and then Soonyoung was sliding out the slick butt plug Jihoon had put there before the performance. Now, with his entrance slick and open, Hoshi promptly ran his tongue over it just to hear the sharp intake of breath from Jihoon.

"Soonyoung- fucking fuck just hurry and fuck me!"

Hoshi smacked Jihoon's right side gently before he stood and ran the tip of his dick over his quivering hole, "You need to keep it down, or that butt plug goes right back up there."

Jihoon was always one to be vocal, so it was no surprise when he let out a small hiss as his tush was smacked. He licked his lips as he felt Hoshi grip his hips tighter and push in. He slid in easy, but he loved how full he felt. Hoshi reached around and cupped a hand over Jihoon's mouth, "Shh!"

He backed into Hoshi as he started a slow rhythm, but Jihoon knew that there was no time to really take their time when there were people bound to come looking for them. Soonyoung must have caught onto that thought too, because soon he was bucking into Jihoon hard and ramming his prostate with every thrust. It was pure bliss and with every thrust he felt the pleasure building. He couldn't stop himself from keening when Hoshi's hand lowered from his mouth to stroke his hard length. Soonyoung leaned in and breathily whispered in his ear, and suddenly Jihoon felt himself pushed over the edge with a sharp cry, and Soonyoung found himself spilling inside Jihoon with a breathy moan. Jihoon pressed his forehead against the door and he let out a short groan as Soonyoung slid out of him. He hadn't been anticipating Soonyoung sliding the plug back inside him though, and he whined in surprise as he felt it. "Soonyoung.."

Hoshi turned Jihoon around and kissed him sweetly as he pulled their pants up. "I'll clean you up at home, I promise."

They opened the closet door to find Junghan out in the hall waiting for them with an unamused face, but Jihoon's mind was on the gentle words of 'I love you' that Soonyoung had whispered to him as he'd climaxed.


	5. Lies in Your Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this one was a continuation/alternate ending to a story a friend was writing about every lie a soulmate tells you ending up on your skin. This had cheating Seungcheol and so Jihoon changes things up.

The marks on his side made him hate himself, made him hate Seungcheol. He and Seungcheol were soul mates, why couldn't Seungcheol just love him and him only? It wasn't hard.

But skin didn't lie. Mirrors didn't tell bad fairy tales. In front of him was the bitter reminder that Seungcheol, his said 'soulmate' didn't love him. He wiped at the smudged foundation he'd used to try and hide the marks, bitter tears pricking at his eyes as 'Jihoon, I love you' came into sight. That one had hurt, he'd loved Seungcheol for years. As he wiped lower, the newest mark and result of their fight earlier was exposed. He knew he'd hate this man even more than he hated Seungcheol though, as the words 'I do not love Yoon Junghan' were cleared up. 

"Damn you Choi Seungcheol.."

Then it hit him, as the knife on his dresser glinted at him. He'd been going to use it on himself, cut away the marks of a broken soul bond but this seemed so much better. He picked up the knife and smiled slowly, knowing that if Seungcheol could cause him this much heart break it was only fair to return the unwanted pain.

Slipping into his black pants and throwing on a pair of Seungcheol's black shoes, he grabbed the keys to the car before slipping out the front door.

The next day, the memories flash before his eyes. He remembers seeing Junghan sleeping in his bed, a book laid over his chest as if he'd fallen asleep to it. Jihoon remembers wondering why the hell he thought he could do this, plunge his knife into someone else and wait for their heart to stop when a picture caught his eye. It was a picture of Junghan and Seungcheol, their lips touching and the warmest of affection in their eyes. Jihoon had turned then, knife poised to strike down, when he saw Junghan's eyes flash open. He hadn't hesitated, and Junghan's shriek would forever haunt him.  
Now, as he switched on the tv, he noted the death report and Junghan's picture on the screen. He grinned to himself as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, reading the broken hearted text from Seungcheol. 

'Did you do it?'

He wondered briefly if texting a lie would bring about a mark on Seungcheol's skin. He decided instead to not lie at all.

'I killed Yoon Junghan.' He hit send.

He never got to hear Seungcheol's wail when he never got a mark.


	6. Bettas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a personal piece done when I euthanized my bettas because of a major illness they had.

Junghan gently tapped the dirt into place and wiped his eyes with the back of his wrist, careful of the dirt on his finger nails. He hated that he was crying, but it was hard not to. Having an animal, any animal, was hard for him because he just got so damn attached. Fish? Lizards? His cat? He loved them all like his children, and to have to put down his two oldest fish left him a mess. Dropsy, how could anyone fight the cancer of all fish? It was the king, queen and jester of diseases. It left his poor bettas with kidney failure, protruding scales and swollen gills. They had been looking awful, and he couldn't let his babies suffer.

Clove oil was the most humane way to do it. He hated the stuff. Cloves, the flower of dignity, were now meaning loss to him. The oil he used to end their pain was up his nose, in his sinuses and all over his hands. His bedroom stunk of the stupid flowers, and now as he looked up to try and stave off tears again he knew he'd have to open up his window to help. He hated crying.

Maybe thats why he asked Jihoon over, Jihoon never judged. He knew just how much Junghan cared for his animals, even the most fragile of them. He let Jihoon pull him into a hug and he let out a sob, his shoulders shaking.

"I didn't want them to die, those bettas were my babies.."

Jihoon was rubbing his back, whispering small soothing sounds into his ear and he just let himself cry. These fish had left him a crying mess for days as he made the decision and set the date to end the lives of his small fish babies. He knew he'd never be able to thank Jihoon enough for just being there, but god he appreciated it more than he could ever tell him. It was hard, knowing that his thirty gallon fish tank in his dining room wouldn't have his precious bettas in it anymore, but he liked the thought that they were in a big endless tank in the sky. He let Jihoon swaddle him in blankets an hour later and turn on Yu-Gi-Oh!, it was their favorite show to watch together. Jihoon didn't even complain about his sniffles, just rubbed his side and did his best to help him feel better. Honestly, Junghan couldn't think of a better way to mourn his loss.


	7. A Love Spat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one actually did get posted to Asian Fanfics I believe, but I’m going to republish it here to keep my stories together.

Minki and seungcheol's first serious fight comes unexpected. Surprisingly, Minki isn't the one to start it either. Its their anniversary, and Minki made it an important point to stop by. Minki was very aware of how hard Seungcheol and the rest of the kids were working to debut, and he knew the struggles of having to work hard even after the debut. So, as he slid into the Seventeen dorm, he did a quick floor sweep to make sure no one is there before shutting the door behind him. He made his way into the kitchen and set a cake box down on the counter. He didn't have a lot of his own money to spend, but this was important to him. He and Seungcheol had stayed strong since getting together as trainees, giving this anniversary and even more important meaning. He heard the voices outside the door and took a slow breath before pulling out his phone and checking the time. It was 11:59, god it was late. He hoped Seungcheol didn't mind him staying on their couch tonight. 

Normally they'd facetime a few times a week when they had the time, Minki hadn't seen his boyfriend face to face in months. He slid his phone back into his pocket as the lights flicked on in the apartment, and he heard the shuffles of many pairs of feet enter. Junghan was the first face he saw, and Minki felt very remorseful when Junghan nearly flung himself back at seeing someone in their kitchen. Minki put his hands up urgently though, and tried to shush him. "Shhh, I'm not here. Can you get Seungcheol?"

There was a knowing look in Junghan's eye then, and he gave a small smile before simply nodding and motioning everyone away from the kitchen. He could hear Junghan's voice telling Scoups to go clean the dishes he'd left in the sink earlier, and then the slow padding of footsteps as they came closer. Minki couldn't help but beam when he saw Seungcheol, and Seungcheol's gasp was enough to have Minki running into his arms. Seungcheol held him tightly, and Minki hid his face in the crook of Seungcheol's neck. "Happy Anniversary Cheollie.. I've missed you so much.."

Seungcheol's fingers ran over Minki's back slowly then, making sure to know he was real.  
"How did you get in?"

Minki laughed as he stepped back, and he pushed the small package he was holding into Seungcheol's hands. "A little angel told me the password to get in, thats how~ Open it Cheol!"

Seungcheol just grinned and shook his head at Minki's excitement, and then pulled the wrapping paper off to expose a bedazzled picture frame. Minki had been hoping for a happy face from Seungcheol, but instead his face just morphed into one of.. Anger? Sadness? Frustration? 

"Cheol?"

"Why would you give me this? Are you rubbing it in that I didn't debut with you?"

Minki recoiled like he'd been slapped, having never thought of it like that.

"What? Seungcheol, its a picture of us in Happy Pledis! It was to prove how long we've been together and how young we look!"

Seungcheol tossed the picture on the counter with a force that had the glass breaking, and Minki took a step back.

"Its been three years since you've debuted, and do you know how hard its been seeing you go on stage and leave me behind? You haven't even done that great, and you bring back that picture? Really?"

The breath caught in Minki's throat, before the anger started to rise. "Haven't done that great? Who put you up on a pedestal? NU'EST has been doing better-"

"You're a one hit wonder Minki, we almost didn't get the chance to debut because your last album flopped! Face was it, and now we have to debut to pick up your slack!"

The tears were coming now, and Minki didn't stop his hand from coming out and smacking Seungcheol's cheek. "You know how fucking hard it was for us to debut without you, especially me. Then we had music channels blocking us and boycotting us and I was always missing you. You know that! How dare you talk to me like I'm some horrid thing thats ruined your life, when I came over when I should be sleeping because I have a schedule in three hours! Happy fucking anniversary Seungcheol!"

Seungcheol put a hand to his cheek and watched as Minki stormed past, his black hair disappearing from view. The door slammed a moment later, and Seungcheol took a minute to collect himself before moving to pick up the picture he'd slammed on the counter. He shouldn't have yelled, not when Minki had just brought up an old photo. He felt the shame and guilt build up in his gut. He pinched the bridge of his nose as Jihoon hesitantly poked his face in the kitchen, "What was that about?"

Seungcheol sighed and flipped the picture over, taking the back off the frame and pulling the photo out. "I yelled at Minki, because I'm an asshole. I should.. Should I go after him?"

Jihoon's eyes took in Seungcheol's form, his sagging shoulders and tired eyes, before shaking his head no. "No, you can fix things tomorrow. Lets just.. Go to bed."

They said never to go to bed angry, every adult in his life had told him that. For now, he knew he was in no state to see Minki. He pulled out his phone and quickly called Jonghyun, but got no answer. He sent him a text asking if Minki made it home alright, and when the text came in that he was in bed he felt a bit of relief knowing he was safe. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'd fix things.


	8. Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted to Asian Fanfics too, just reposting it here. Its an older piece, not the most accurate but I still like it.

There was an urgency to Junghan's thoughts. Too many things at once, bouncing around in his head like an overworked circuit. Seungcheol. He needed Seungcheol. Pain. Why was their pain? His face was wet- Crying, he was crying. Why was it dark? 

Junghan felt his chest tighten and he blindly reached out for something, anything. He was shaking and he hurt and he needed his Seungcheol. He would never know that he was crying Seungcheol's name, because he couldn't hear it. There was nothing reaching his ears as he lay in the broken stage lift. The floor had given away during the performance, and he'd dropped straight down into the pit. Normally the lifts were never this deep, but this one having been broken had been positioned a good fifteen feet below the stage and paneling had been laid above it. It should have been fine, but Junghan must have hit the paneling just hard enough to go straight through the floor. He hit his head on the stage as he went down, and felt his ankle twist at an awful angle before there was just pain shooting up his leg and the tears come and it hurt to breathe.

It took them twenty minutes to get him back out, and by then he was nearly positive that his ankle needed to be cut off. There was so much blood and part of a bone poking out, there must have been something at the bottom of the lift that he hit. He still can't hear.

Seungcheol rode with him in the ambulance, and Junghan could see his lips moving and he was trying to get Junghan to respond, but the angel could only wonder why was there no sound? There should be sound. Seungcheol was one of the noisiest members when he was anxious, and this was a great time for anxiety. 

The doctors ran tests. His ankle was easy to set, it was a clean break. They saw the blood running down from the back of his head, and wrote to him that they thought he had a concussion. The hearing loss is temporary, they write. It'll come back soon.

Three days later Junghan gets the feeling it won't. He began to look into the language of hands. Sign Language, the language of the disabled. Junghan looked at the webpage and blinked, he wasn't disabled. He may just be lacking a sense now, but sound has never made him who he is.  
It hits him then, as he looked at the webpage. His career was over. No one wanted a singer that can't hear the pitch, know the volume of his voice. How can he dance without hearing the beat?

He cried himself to sleep that night.

He was released from the hospital shortly after, with a heavy note to stay off his ankle. He was to be monitored, and the hospital needed to be notified if he regained his ability to hear. Junghan hoped it happened, but he knew that the tests that were run show a heavy amount of trauma caused by hitting the stage floor. He never would have thought one fall would change so much. One hit to the head and he was forced into an isolation he never once thought could exist.

The band is given a break to stay with him, and he reveled in being treated like a prince. They let him sleep in peace, but once the door was shut he took his phone out and pulled up videos. He began to sign.

Wonwoo was the first to catch him two days later. He was in bed, freshly showered and swaddled in blankets aside from his hands. He was absorbed in the video and didn't notice Wonwoo until the other reached out and paused the video. Junghan looked up, curious and also afraid. Wonwoo was gentle though, and got a pen and wrote on a napkin. 

'Do you think you need to learn this?'

The fierce look Junghan gave him was enough of an answer.

The next day, there was a stack of books at his bedside table about signing. The members are all staring at him as he takes the pile and he breaks the ice by asking them if they're all okay. They're creepy kids, but Junghan loves them to death. He hated that he couldn't hear their voices when they all jump to answer him.

It took a month for his ankle to heal enough to walk on, and another of working hard at the therapy to be able to move it right. Junghan spent so much time learning how to sign, but to his member's surprise he also learned how to move to the beat of music. His moves become sharper, because he no longer relied on words. Instead, its a series of beats that he follows. While unable to sing, he can still dance. 

Pledis tried to release him from his contract. A deaf performer? It had never been done before, they say. It can't be done. Junghan cried, expecting to pack his bags, when his family stood up for him. The members stand tall, they fight for him to stay. Junghan never hugged them harder when they win the argument against the CEO.

He had a month to learn to sing again, dancing alone wasn't enough. He and Jihoon spent hours upon hours trying. Learning how to sing was hard when you can't hear the tone, but Jihoon was patient. Jihoon was never angry with him when he messed up. Junghan feels the butterflies in his belly when Jihoon hugged him after finally getting it right.

The deaf community was something Junghan had never heard of. When he has his first comeback stage with the members, there are banners and signs all throughout the audience with his name on them. He was a symbol for something great to them, that being deaf is not a disability. A challenge, yes. A disability? Junghan doesn't consider it one. He lets them know that, as he sang his part he signs it fluidly to the audience. This was his language, the language of hands and facial expressions. As the crowd roared in what he hoped was happiness, he looked back at the members. He choked back tears when he sees Junhui and Wonwoo step forward and begin to sign to the crowd as well. Then Minghao and Vernon. Jihoon and Seungkwan. Seungcheol motions for the rest to move forward, and Junghan let the tears follow when it hit him that twelve other boys slaved away to learn yet another language. For him.

That very same week, Junghan got another two stack of books from the library and set them down in front of the members. Spoken and signed Mandarin. Junhui and Minghao have never hugged him tighter.


	9. A Little Top..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon worries about topping, Hannie shows him there is no need.

Jihoon hated his height. Having to look up at everyone, having them make assumptions about him because he was tiny. He made due though, because he knew that he could be just as feisty, if not more so than anyone taller than him.

It started when they were at the dinner table, and he'd looked at all the couples around him. Well, mainly just Hoshi with DK and Mingyu with Wonwoo. He watched as they fed one another and talked happily, when a thought struck him. He looked around the table before asking,  
"Do you all think I'm a bottom?"

That made everyone stop and look up. Jihoon watched as they seemed to ponder it, and grimaced when Junhui nodded.

"You're small and tuck yourself into people, like the little spoon. Isn't the little spoon the bottom?"

Mingyu raised a brow,

"I top and I'm the little spoon sometimes."

Joshua pointed a chopstick at Mingyu,

"Yes, but just because you're on top doesn't make you the dominant one. We all know that Wonwoo is the dominant bottom in your relationship."

Mingyu meeped at that, and picked at Wonwoo's food. Hoshi bit his lip,

"I think you're a bottom too, we all hear you moan when you spend the night with Seungcheol."

Jihoon pouted and stabbed into a piece of meat, but looked up when he heard 

"I think you could top Jihoon-ah, if you really wanted to. Its okay to want to be on top, you shouldn't have to be on the bottom just because you're a little small."

Jihoon had never known his heart could soar like it did when Junghan had said that. He watched as Junghan smiled at him, and went back to eating easily. Jihoon couldn't get that smile out of his mind for the rest of the night. Or the next day. Week for the matter. The fact that Junghan had looked to his personality instead of his height had just.. Done something to him. Maybe thats why he found himself pushing S. Coups and Joshua out of the bathroom and jumping in he shower with Junghan after a variety show. Junghan seemed surprised to see him, but smiled none the less. Jihoon's heart skipped a beat.

"Did you mean what you said, that night at dinner?"

Junghan blinked a bit, the bottle of Elastine shampoo in his hands. Jihoon took the bottle and poured some out in his own hand, and motioned for Junghan to bend down. Junghan easily obeyed, and licked his lips.

"What exactly are you referencing that I said?"

Jihoon grunted a bit as he washed Junghan's long hair,

"You said I could top, did you mean it?"

Junghan laughed at that,

"Thats what you're worried about?"

Jihoon whined a bit,

"Don't mock me."

Junghan closed his eyes and almost seemed to purr when Jihoon dug his fingers into a good spot.

"Yes, I think you could top if you wanted."

Jihoon took a breath, 

"Could I top you?"

Junghan looked up in surprise at that,

"You.. You want me?"

Jihoon could have sworn he'd seen disbelief in Junghan's eyes. Did he not know that almost everyone wanted him?

"I.. I do, but only if it's okay."

Junghan's cheeks went pink, and he got to his feet and leaned down to peck Jihoon's lips. 

"I don't mind, just make sure you don't hurt me. Okay?"

Jihoon beamed and wrapped his arms around Junghan's neck to kiss him again.

"I'll be sure not to. Now bend back down so I can finish washing your hair."

That night, Woozi spent most of it in his work studio. He would never admit it, but he ended up watching porn. It was for educational reasons though, he reasoned. He didn't want to hurt Junghan on his first shot. After learning all he could about the process of topping from many videos, he found himself pulling Seungcheol aside from a dance practice and biting his lip,

"How do I not hurt him?"

Seungcheol, being his life long friend, simply smiled. 

"You know how to read body language, don't you? When you spend the night with anyone, remember that they are letting you inside their temple. He'll let you know what feels good and what he doesn't like, its just up to you to make sure you read him right. If he makes a face that looks like he's in pain, you stop and ask him if it hurts. If he cries for you to give it to him harder, you have permission to go harder. The first time is almost always awkward, if he doesn't get off or you don't, don't take it personally. Okay?"

Jihoon felt his mind churning, worried about messing up.

"What if I'm bad in bed? What if he doesn't tell me he's hurting?"

Seungcheol snorted,

"Its Junghan, trust me when I say he'll let you know."

With that on his mind, they returned to dance practice. He hated to admit that he was worried, but he was. He was a worrier and a bit awkward, which ended up with him practically avoiding Junghan. He'd thought he'd done a pretty good job of it too, making Junghan think that nothing was going to happen, until he'd stepped into his studio after dinner a week later. He switched on the lights, and gaped at what he saw.

Junghan was perched in his seat, braiding his hair and in nothing but a pair of white boxers. He smiled when he saw Jihoon, and motioned for him to close the door.

"I think, that you have started over thinking the concept of being a top. Close the door and come here."

Jihoon swallowed and felt his hands get sweaty as he pushed the door shut.


End file.
